1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices; and particularly to a warning device and a warning method used by the warning device.
2. Description of Related Art
A vehicle, such as a car or a bus, is widely used. When a car or a bus is being driven, a person may carelessly stick some parts of the body, such as arms, out of a window of the vehicle, thus increasing the likelihood of injury.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.